The Missing Puzzle Piece
by Libertygirl2995
Summary: There is something about her - something that she has hid from Hollywood for years. Maybe now with the recent death of her mother it is time to let it out - become who she used to be and thrive. Bask in the spotlight and breath clearly now that there are no more secrets - no more whispers about hidden identities; and maybe...just maybe she'll get the guy too.


Prologue

Sonny's POV

"Alison..Ali...Ali...wake up," a familiar baritone voice said in my ear, a voice I had come to love in a strictly platonic way – my best friend – my brother – my saving grace, Jasper. Wait...Jasper? I woke with a start, bolting upright and proceeding to fall off of my place on the couch – it was dark and there was a table next to me. I looked around anxiously but couldn't see anyone – my elation soon died when I realized that Jasper wasn't actually here – he wasn't in the room, he wasn't calling my name, and he just wasn't here. Instead I am here sitting on the floor of Tawni's and my dressing room, wrapped in a blanket that caused me to fall off the couch.

You see, everyone from So Random and Mackenzie Falls (including all of Hollywood really) seem to believe I am this sweet, naive, and innocent girl from Wisconsin all because that is where I lived when I made my you tube – the place where my comedy initially started to come out as I had to use it as a coping mechanism. I was dragged away from my friends, my life style and all that I was accustomed to to start over, not that I was not overly thankful for Connie – she saved me and helped me when I was down. She was the only one to ever actually take a second look at me and say, "Her, I want to help her." She found me, clothed me, taught me more morals and rules I was used to, but in the end she made me a decent human being that people actually wanted to be around. She gave up her life and her career at the hospital to work at a small clinic as a nurse in a state known for cheese just to get me a better life. Just so that I would be away from everything that I had been thrown.

A single part of me resents her just because I was away from my friends, the friends that may as well have been my family, Jasper, Peter, Monet, Luis – they were there and they were my life line. I am sure that once I got better and once I got clean I would have been able to talk to them again but Connie was worried and I owe her my life so I would never have gone behind her back to do something she did not want me to do. I owed her that – to be respectful in a world that never respected me – but at eighteen now and an adoptive mother who ended up getting into a fatal car crash there was really nothing holding me back anymore. I miss her with each passing day – and the Randoms know – I am sure Chad knows too even though I never explicitly told him but I did find a vase of flowers sitting in my dressing room without a card and he smiled at me after I received them.

He and I have this...thing.. the "fine, fine, good, good" thing it's all just an act and I think he knows it too. Knows how I feel about him, but that maybe he just either does not feel the same way or is too worried about what our shows would think. Meanwhile I am just sick of having to please everyone else but myself – I want him and I plan to get him – I just need to figure out a way. Honestly looking back on my last two years here really makes me think – all the small things he has done for me: weird beard, the fake date, he really does care for me. Maybe he's worried because I'm little innocent Sonny – never before had a boyfriend – please, I lost my virginity when I was fourteen and I don't give a rats ass, I just promised Connie that I would never mention anything about my past – she was worried I would not get the fresh start that she wanted me to – so I didn't.

So from all of this information, have you been able to gather just who I am? Who is Alison "Sonny" Monroe? Truth is I was an unwanted foster kid who ended up with a criminal record. I was a girl who ran from the system and ended up on the streets of New York City for years where I met the above mentioned friends. I lived with them for a long while before an incident occurred that left me to wake up in a hospital surrounded by bright lights and handcuffed to a bed rail. That is who I am. Not the innocent funny girl they believe me to be.


End file.
